Through Mirrored Walls--pkchampion's Author Fic!!!
by pkchampion
Summary: Anyone who signed up in 'An Invitation', this is the fanfiction result! I FINALLY got to post it, and I hope you like it! And it doesn't matter if you signed up or not, because I don't really call authors by their author names here.
1. Two Worlds Apart

  
Through Mirrored Walls  
Pkchampion's Author Fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: You all own your characters and I own mine. I'm glad this is finally working again because I know you were all waiting for this!   
  
A/N: the descriptions start in chapter two. Anyone who signed up WILL HAVE A PART! There are three or four description chapters.  
  
Chapter One: Two Worlds Apart   
  
"Man! And I thought you said this would be a normal day!" That, of course, came from Kahleya. But for once, I agreed.  
  
The two of us had been at the library, when all of a sudden a storm sprang up. We ran outside to bring our stuff in under the roof, but a giant flash of lightning hit US, and was followed by a boom of thunder.   
  
We found ourselves under the overhanging roof of a very unfamiliar place. And a glowing sphere was clutched in my hand. I looked at it closely, and so did Kahleya.  
  
Suddenly, a shadowed face appeared INSIDE the sphere. I heard an evil laugh, and the face began to speak.  
  
"I have it all now. The Mirimages of the strongest trainers in the Pokémon World! And no one, not even the real thing, will be able to stop me!!! And I know you can hear this, Sasha and Kahleya, and I'm glad. There's no way you can win against me now!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" With that, the sphere went blank.  
  
I turned toward the building we were under the roof of, and I swear my eyes popped out of my head. I gasped as I realized where we must be. And going inside confirmed my suspicions.  
  
We were in the Pokémon World. And had just stepped inside a Pokémon Center.   
  
"Um, Sasha, am I really seeing this? Are we...isn't this..." I nodded to Kahleya, and slowly walked over to the Nurse Joy standing behind a counter. She had a worried look on her face as she watched the TV mounted on one wall of the waiting room.   
  
"Something wrong?" I asked, and she started. "Sorry. What's going on here?"  
  
"Trainers everywhere have been disappearing and reappearing miles from where they were, and no one knows why. All they know is it has something to do with a worldwide storm taking place." She shook her head, and handed me four pokéballs.  
  
"What? Pokémon?"  
  
"Your pokémon, Sasha. And here are Kahleya's," she said, handing Kahleya four pokéballs also. We looked at each other. How could we have pokémon, if we'd only been here five minutes?  
  
We went outside and let out our pokémon. Kahleya had a Krabby, a Stantler, a Venonat, and a Voltorb.   
  
My pokémon, I was pleased to discover, though being unevolved forms, appeared strong. I had a Shellder, a Dratini, a Mareep, and a Pidgey.   
  
"Wanna battle?" asked Kahleya.  
  
"Not now!" I said, getting an idea. But I knew what that idea would take, and I didn't have it. Or rather, I didn't have it YET. "I'm looking for something. Something important!" the rain had stopped by now, and I walked out into an open field.   
  
I was pleasantly surprised to find what I was looking for so quickly. It was an Abra. Male. Figures. I sent out Dratini.  
  
"Use Wrap so he can't escape!" I commanded her. She obliged, following my commands perfectly. Soon the Abra was weak enough to capture, and I did, with exceptional results.  
  
I let Abra out and carefully explained what had happened. "You have to find all these trainers and tell them...um...tell them to meet us at the entrance gate to Mt. Silver!" Abra nodded, and teleported away.   
  
I saw something glinting in the sky, and motioned to Kahleya. She nodded in agreement. Something strange was going on. I only wished I could be up there to find out what it was.  
  
Suddenly, I WAS up there, and flying right alongside a small Skarmory. Kahleya was there, too, and I wondered if I was dreaming. But a sharp pinch from Kahleya told me I wasn't.   
  
"Oh man! This is GREAT! I can FLYYYYYYY!!! A-HA-HA-HA!" I said, flipping in the air. "This is like a dream come true. First the Pokémon World, and now THIS!! It's so impossible, it can't be anything but real!!!" I wasn't paying attention to Kahleya, and I spun when she tapped me on the shoulder to say she'd caught Skarmory.  
  
"Let's go to Mt. Silver!" she said excitedly, and I nodded, leading the way. Which was weird, because I didn't know where to go. At least, I thought I didn't. But about an hour later we were at the entrance gate Pokémon Center.   
  
And we were met by three trainers, all standing around Abra. We flew down to meet them and to talk about our plans. On the way here, I'd learned a lot from watching my crystal sphere and studying the pokémon world, and I intended to put that knowledge to good use.   
  



	2. Introductions

Chapter Two: Introductions   
  
The first introduced himself as Ryan. He said he was 17 and training to be in the Elite Four. To quote him, "I'm only here because of my clone." He had ice-blue eyes and dark, collar-length brown hair. He was wearing jeans, a dark blue t-shirt that had a picture of a Dragonite on it, and brown hiking boots. He released his Pokémon to show me. He had a Jolteon, a Houndoom, a Larvitar, a Skarmory, a Totodile, and a Girafarig. He seemed really serious and responsible, but I knew I could trust him. And he communicated perfectly with his Houndoom. When I asked, he explained that he had the ability to speak to canine Pokémon. No doubt he had other abilities as well. He seemed very understanding, and was kind to his Pokémon. I was glad to have him on our side.  
  
The second only called himself 'Martial Arts Master'. He had coal-black hair and deep brown eyes. He wore black pants and a white headband. He LOOKED like a Martial Arts Master; I'd give him that. He claimed to be sixteen and unbeatable in hand-to-hand combat; I decided not to prove the statement. His Pokémon were a Bulbasaur, a Cloyster, a Tentacruel, a Raichu, a Graveler, and a Magmar. Which made for a pretty well-rounded team. He seemed to understand his Pokémon well, and was very calm about the whole 'we have to fight clones' thing. He also acted very...well, 'fair'. When Kahleya made a comment that female Pokémon were better than male Pokémon, he kind of went ballistic, but I don't hold it against him.  
  
The third said his name was 'DarkGhost', even spelling it out for me, like I didn't get it, and that he was 14. His black hair was short and mostly hidden under a yellow baseball cap. He, also, had brown eyes. His t-shirt was white, but he wore a yellow jacket over it. He wore jeans and yellow shoes. To quote Kahleya on him: "I bet I can guess what his favorite color is!" His Pokémon looked very strong, to boot. He had a Venusaur, a Blastoise, a Charizard, a Dragonite, a Butterfree, and a little tiny Pichu. When I commented on this he said his Pichu was invincible. This was another theory that I didn't want to test. He seemed really funny at first, but then got really quiet for a while. But a few minutes later he was back to being sarcastically funny again.   
My comment to Kahleya? "Reminds me of you." With such strong Pokémon, I knew he'd be a welcome also.  
  
Shortly after that, two more boys arrived. The first's name was Hiro, and he was 15. His eyes were light brown, and his short hair was black. Comment from Kahleya (you know there always is!): "They're all beginning to look alike, Sasha-chan." He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt, jeans, and kinda messed-up black sneakers. His Pokémon looked like a pretty good team, as well. He had a Typhlosion, a Pidgeot, a Lapras, an Ampharos, and a Machamp. He said he was a video-game freak, which I suppose is a good thing. He didn't appear to have anything special about him, except the video-game thing. He was kind of short-tempered until he got the feel of everyone else, but after that he was pretty quiet.  
  
The second boy, 18, was named Josh. His pokémon were quite formidable. Charizard, Dragonite, Tyranitar, Scizor, Pikachu, and the legendary Suicune. He had spiky black hair and brown eyes. "Just like all the rest," said Kahleya. He wore a white t-shirt, a short-sleeved blue jacket, and jeans. He seemed pretty funny, and by funny I mean he had a sense of humor.   
  
I knew that the mirimages (short for mirror-images) of these trainers would also have these Pokémon, and would know everything these trainers did. I was sort of afraid. The clones would predict every move we made and have the counter move ready. But we HAD to win. We HAD to be victorious. The Pokémon world depended on us!  
  
-_-_-_----_----_--  
  
Sorry, but I had to point out the obvious here. Just about everyone in this chapter described themselves to look like Ash! Of course, that was probably their intent, but it was so strange I HAD to say something.-pkc   
  
  



	3. New Arrivals

(A/N: I gave Leslie (Diamond Sailor) green eyes in this fic because she didn't specify what color eyes her character would have. And for the same reason, Kat (Chibikat) had blue eyes. Sorry if that's not what you wanted, DS and Chibikat!!!! Oh, and the Joshua in this chapter is ChibiZelgadisBishieBoy.)  
  
It was the next morning that I found out that Abra had gone out in the night to find more trainers. This time there were two girls and two boys.  
  
The first boy's name was Chad. He was 15, and had brown eyes and dark brown hair in a spiked-up fashion. He had tan skin and wore baggy blue jeans, a gray, sleeved t-shirt, and an unzipped fleece over the shirt. There were black stripes down the zipper and on the top of the sleeves. His pokémon were all final evolutionary forms, and looked pretty powerful. He had a Tyranitar, a Dragonite, a Blastoise, a Meganium, an Alakazam, and a Charizard. He seemed to be able to talk his pokémons' language, which was always an advantage. He also acted kind of...wacky, and was beginning to drive even KAHLEYA nuts, which is nearly impossible to do.  
  
The other boy, Joshua, was 15. "Two Joshes?" was what Kahleya said, until THIS Josh said to call him Joshua to avoid confusion. He had only two pokémon: A Pidgeot and a Pikachu. He had grey-blue eyes and longish brown hair. He wore a brown leather apple computers jacket over a black t-shirt and black snap-up pants. I could tell (by the jacket, mostly) that he was a computer freak. He told me he could transform into a Pidgeot or a Pikachu.   
  
The first girl said her name was Leslie. Already I could tell she was a serious 17-year-old pokémon trainer. Her jade green eyes demanded respect, and she looked even prettier with the way her long brown hair was pulled loosely back in a wooden barrette. She wore a long-sleeved tan shirt and darker tan long pants. When she released her pokémon, her eyes were full of pride. She had a Ditto, a Growlithe, an Eevee, a Pidgey, and a Dratini.   
  
The second girl, Kat, was 14. I have to admit, she seemed a little strange at first. She had a blue water droplet-shaped jewel in the center of her forehead. She answered my inquiry about it by saying that she could turn her emotions into elemental power, giving a few examples, and making me hope she didn't get angry at anyone here. She had dark brown hair that had two blonde streaks on either side in front, and clear blue eyes. She wore a green tank top, a blue skirt, and green sandals. Her pokémon all had nicknames. They were Umi (a Blastoise), Hotaru (a Gengar), Logan (a Persian), Pyro (an Arcanine), and Lita (a Raichu). She was kind of...crazy, though, but I figured we needed all the insanity we could get.  
  
I sent Abra out again, and re-familiarized myself with everyone's names. Chad, Kat, Martial Arts Master, DarkGhost, Josh, Joshua, Leslie, Hiro, and Ryan. And of course Kahleya and me. I could only wonder how many more there would be, and who could really be trusted.  
  
Later that night, my crystal sphere began to glow again, and I looked into it. I saw a girl staring back at me. Her blue eyes were as smug as her smile, and loose strands of brown hair fell across her face. As I watched, she began to laugh, and I recognized the laugh of the shadowy figure from the day before.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Final Trainers

(A/N: Again, I'll be throwing in colors of a couple things if they weren't mentioned in the answers (which I copy-pasted word-for-word, if anyone asks). If these things aren't right, sorry guys. And for Scribbler: I'm not using pokémon levels since you're the only one who gave them to me. Sorry, but I can have your character mention the levels in a later chapter.)  
  
  
Yet another group of trainers the next morning. This time, there were three girls and a guy. "They begin to balance each other, grasshopper," said Kahleya.  
  
One girl was taller than the others, and looked like a leader type. She introduced herself as only 'PokemonGirl', a 20-year-old trainer, but after a few questioning looks she revealed who she was. The Pokémon League Champion. Her brown hair was long, down past her shoulders. She had brown eyes behind crystalline-appearing glasses, and wore a single-strap blue shirt and blue jean short shorts. Her pokémon were the real proof of her power, though. All Kahleya did was whistle this time, and I was speechless (which doesn't happen very often). She had a Feraligatr, a Blastoise, a Charizard, a Dragonite, a Jynx, and a Skarmory. She grinned when I asked her if she could do anything special.  
  
"I'm a hacker. I hack into computers. And I turn invisible. Fair?" I nodded, accepting her abilities, but a thought had begun to form at the back of my mind.  
  
The youngest-looking girl introduced herself next. 12-year-old Hermione had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore navy blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She had five pokémon, and for such a young trainer, I was surprised. She released a Cyndaquil, a Bulbasaur, and a Poliwag first.  
  
"Any more?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"If you're ready," she replied with a grin, and held up two more pokéballs. What appeared from them shocked me. She had a Zapdos and an Articuno.  
  
"Legendaries," I whispered in awe. She grinned again and recalled her pokémon. She said she could foretell the future, but I'd have to wait and see on that, and I heard Hiro snicker as I said so. Hermione turned to him, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"And one more thing, shortie," she said, even though Hiro was a good half-foot taller than she was. "DON'T make me mad." With that, she walked into the gatehouse.   
  
The third girl's eyes were what caught my attention, and it wasn't because she wore glasses. They were a striking emerald-green, but streaks of silver shot through them. Her midnight-black hair was very long, and seemed to shine in the sun. She wore a blue shirt under a white jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a black backpack. She released a Beedrill, Golem, Pidgeot, Raichu, Arcanine, and Blastoise.   
  
"Hi!" she said. "My name's Joe! Well, Josephine, really, but I prefer Joe. I'm thirteen. I know all the questions you're going to ask, and I have the answers all thought out. I can talk to my pokémon, tell jokes, and can't see a thing without my glasses on." My eyes widened and Kahleya took a step back.  
  
"She's either really smart or psychic," Kahleya whispered.   
  
The boy stepped forward next. "Hello. My name's Talon, and I'm 16. Here're my pokémon." Pupitar, Eevee, Houndour, Cubone, Charmeleon, Tyrogue. Not bad. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans. "I'm kind of psychic, so I advise you not to think too loudly." He stalked away after that, leaving Kahleya and me alone outside the gatehouse.  
  
"What's HIS screech?" she asked. I almost laughed. Screech was the word she used instead of 'problem'.   
  
"Maybe he'll be friendlier after he gets to know everybody," I said, adding a silent please? in my head. Kahleya shrugged, and the two of us walked into the gatehouse.  
  
"Ok, everybody, it's time to make a plan!" I said, and, surprisingly, everyone turned to listen.  
  
"Continue, oh fearless leader!" said Kat in a joking voice. Kahleya gave her the thumbs up. Figures. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"We're going to split up into groups of four, four, and five. It's a draw-numbers-and-that's-your-group thing, so NO griping, or the insane Skarmory will peck your butt. Are we clear?" There were giggles from almost everyone, but Talon remained silent. What IS his screech? I asked myself.  
  
Mareep jumped up on the table with my hat full of papers. The papers were numbered one, two, and three. There were five ones.   
  
I reached in and drew first. The slip said '1'. Great. I got the big group. Slowly every other person there drew a number.  
  
"Ok, ones up here with me, twos on the right, and threes on the left. My right and left, by the way." Soon they were split into groups. I looked at mine.  
  
Kat, Ryan, Joe, Talon, and myself. I sighed. Why did *I* have to get Mr. Arrogant and Silent?  
  
The twos were Hermione, Kahleya, Chad, and DarkGhost. The threes were PokemonGirl, Martial Arts Master, Hiro, and Leslie.   
  
Now all I could do was hope this worked. Abra returned with no one in tow, so I recalled him and went to bed. What a long three days. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on at home.  
  
  



	5. Contemplation

"I miss home," I heard Hiro say to Ryan at breakfast. "This place is all new to me."  
  
"Me too. Man, if I ever knew I'd end up in the Pokémon World...well, I'd've done some different things, believe me."   
  
"You're not from the pokémon world?" I asked casually. Both shook their heads. "Then where ARE you from?"  
  
"Earth," both said at the same time.   
  
"Me, too, and Kahleya. And who knows how many others. But the thing is, Nurse Joy gave me pokémon when I got here, like I'd been a trainer here forever. Kahleya too. I wonder..." They both nodded like they understood, which I was sure they did.  
  
I asked around, and found that DarkGhost, Martial Arts Master, Kat, Joshua, and Leslie all had come from Earth. I didn't ask anyone else, though. All of them had found out about themselves by talking to others, and had discovered their powers on their own.   
  
I wrote it all down later that day in my mini-notebook, which had somehow come here along with the rest of the stuff in my backpack, including a rather heavy Trapper Keeper.   
  
~I've been here four days now, and I still haven't figured everything out. Some of the others say they came from Earth, like me, but like me, they got pokémon like they'd been here all their lives. Which makes me wonder if maybe there were two separate us's, if you get what I mean. Like two Sashas, two Kahleyas, even two Talons (hard to imagine, though). And somehow, when the lightning thing happened, our Earth us's joined with our Pokéworld us's to become one US. So what happens now? Will we be able to get back home? Are we stuck here forever? Or maybe, did the Pokéworld us switch with the real world us, and right now a duplicate me is wandering around looking for pokémon?? Or, if we DO get back home, will there still be an us here, in Pokéworld? I think too much. Over and out~  
  
I was about to sign my name when DarkGhost ran into my room and almost tripped over his own two feet. His face was red and his brown eyes were angry.  
  
"Sasha! The Mirimages! They're HERE!!"   
___________  
  
Quick author note: Sorry if I imply anything not intended by the author about their character, but you've gotta understand that this is the way MY CHARCTER sees YOUR CHARACTER. Anything not intended is guaranteed to change, trust me.-pkc  
  
Also, I apologize for the lack of action in this chapter but that'll all change too.   



	6. First Attack

I tore out of my room faster than I knew I could go. Immediately, everyone split into their groups.   
  
"Be ready," I said, jumping into the air. "We don't know what they're capable of yet." Everyone nodded, and the three groups all took different routes. We planned to watch for a while, see what they were all about.  
  
I led my group from the air. Flying was cool, I decided, even if I couldn't exactly land yet.   
  
I landed in a bush, thankfully. Joe lent me a hand in getting out. "Thanks," I whispered. We were pretty close to the Mirimages. I saw that they had every single one of their pokémon out, but that my copy didn't have an Abra. Good! I thought.   
  
[Um, Sasha? Can you hear this?] came a mind-voice.   
  
[Hermione?!] I asked in shock.  
  
[Yeah, it's me. Listen, tell me and I'll broadcast the signal to attack.] I agreed to this idea, and told her to wait.  
  
I could tell Kat was getting scared. I turned to her worriedly.  
  
"Kat," I whispered, "what happens with your power when you're scared?"  
  
She gulped. "Wind." And with that, it started to blow. I mean really BLOW. Think 100mph winds here, and multiply by about seventy-zillion, and you might get close. Might. As in maybe.  
  
I grabbed a tree and held on for my life. I could see the others grabbing things too. And the Mirimages were totally stunned. In fact, a Charizard let out a Fire Blast, and with everything being dry and the wind blowing, pretty soon everyone was surrounded by flames.   
  
[Release your Water Pokémon!] I heard Hermione yell, and Shellder instantly appeared.  
  
"Fight it!" I yelled into the wind. Shellder was spraying as much water as it could, and so were a random Blastoise, Feraligatr, Lapras, and Tentacruel. There were probably more, but I couldn't see any.  
  
Finally Kat got control of herself and the winds died down. I released my hold on the tree and looked around me.  
  
The fire was almost completely out, and the clones had fled. I saw groups two and three heading this way, and everyone sighed with relief at this being over.  
  
But someone was missing. "Kahleya..." I said, and the look on her face was as angry as it could possibly be.  
  
"DarkGhost turned traitor on us," she said, her voice full of venom. I heard someone gasp.  
  
"We'll hear the story when we get back to the gatehouse," I said, trying to control the anger in my voice. I slowly walked away, and somehow I knew that the others were following me.  
  
As soon as we got back, I stood aside for a moment and looked at everyone. Kahleya knew what I was up to and shook her head. I nodded back. So no one was hurt. Except maybe me, if the fact that Kat'd nearly torn my arms off counted.  
  
"Kahleya," I said, and all eyes focused on me again, "let's hear it. You say DarkGhost turned traitor. Now tell me HOW." And, shakily at first, but more angrily as she went along, she told how one of my first allies had gone over to the other side.  



End file.
